Fido
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a young boy, just trying to make his living for him and his brother. Though, his certain 'job' doesn't make him the most loved person in town. After one of his missions goes wrong, he has to convince the wizard Antionio to help him. Rated M for certain chapters


Rain hammered down against the dirty cobble road, the icy needles stabbing into my eyes as I bolted across the road.  
How could have this happened? What about Feliciano? Would _he_ come after my little brother?  
I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts as a pair of glowing, green eyes caught my attention. A sinister smile crept along his face, and I was confused to why he was grinning like that.  
_HONK, HONK!_  
"CAR!" I wailed in terror, and soon I was airborne, blood spilling from my mouth as the car slammed into my ribs, rolling right over my small body.

~ 5 hours before ~  
"Fratello, is the pasta ready yet? Table number four has been waiting for half an hour!" I yelled over the hustle and bustle of the small café.  
"Calm down, Lovino!" The man, also known as Francis, laughed at me "There's no need to rush!"  
"Time's money" I grumbled "and we need money"  
I had said that soft enough so only I had been able to hear that. Running my fingers through the tangled strands, I wandered into the kitchen to see why Feliciano was taking so long.  
"OI! Potato bastard, get your ass out of the kitchen! Go on, get! I don't need you hassling my brother while he's working!" I snapped angrily when I saw the blonde chatting happily to my brother. Ludwig (the potato bastard) looked at me with wide eyes before scurrying out of the kitchen, of course before eyeing the rolling pin in my hands.

"Aw, fratello! Why are you so mean to Luddy? We were just talking, ve!" My brother, Feliciano whinned and tugged on my sleeve. I yanked my arm back and glared at him crossly, watching him shrink back.  
"Look, Feli, we don't have the time to be chatting around. You know we're behind on paying rent, and if our boss catches us slacking off he'll have our asses, Even if I got the… promotion… It still won't fit the bill. Come on, smile again, you can go talk with the potato bastard later" I grumbled, ruffling his hair quickly before walking back out to the front.  
This promotion was… more of a black mail thing. Ivan, our boss, said that he would give me a hundred extra on the both of us if… I went out and took care of people for him. Ivan knew of my past, he knew that I had worked for the mafia, so he wanted to take that for granted.

"Ah, Lovino, mind if I talk to you for a minute, da?"  
Speak of the devil.  
"Coming, sir" I sighed, setting the notepad down and waking towards his office, wincing when I saw his sister, Natalia by his side.  
"Have a seat" Ivan purred, and of course with no choice, I sat down on the rock hard chair. I raised my eyebrows at him, and crossed my legs.  
"So, what is it now?" I grumbled, jerking my thumb towards the door "We have to be quick, people are waiting to be sent to tables-  
"I've got someone else on that, and anyway, I'm guessing that you completed the last job, da?" He smiled slightly, a type of purple aura surrounding him. Everyone was terrified of this guy, but I saw it as more of a joke.  
"Yeah, of course; His name was Scott, right? Yeah, he's long gone. I got my men to take care of the body and get rid of the evidence. His family think that he ran away to explore the world, dumb pieces of shit" I snickered to myself, feeling quite proud of my accomplishment.

"Ah, good, that'll do. Now, I've got another job for you to do. There's this other man, brother of Scott, named Arthur Kirkland. He doesn't believe this little _theory_ of yours, so you need to take care of him. Otherwise, your brother might now be so lucky" Ivan grinned, his eyes flashing with threat. My eyebrows furrowed together and my eyes lit up like fire. Before I knew it, I had slammed my fists against the table and stood over him.  
"You stay the fuck away from Feliciano, he knows nothing about this, and he isn't to blame for my mistake. I'll get rid of Arthur tonight, but you stay the hell away from my brother or you might now be the lucky one" I growled, baring my teeth at him. I swear I saw a flash of fear in his eyes, but it was replaced by inpatients.

"Natalia, we're done here. Take Mr. Vargas out of here" The Russian snapped his fingers to his young sister, and she glared at me. I didn't like her, she didn't like me, and it was obvious.  
"I can escort myself out, I'm not a fucking retard" I growled, turning around and headed towards the door. I heard a small, petite snarl from behind me. Smirking to myself, I ducked my head down and in the same second a knife whistled past the top of my head.  
"I've been in the mafia my whole life, Natalia, don't treat me like I'm fresh meat" I grinned at her playfully, seeing her eyes grow angrier.  
"This will come in handy. See ya" I grabbed the hilt of the knife and yanked it out of the door, closing it behind me.  
Sunset light was streaming through the glass windows, and I knew I had to make a move. I scurried over to the desk and sent everyone to available tables, some of them being rude of course about the wait.  
Feeling already worn out, I shuffled over to the kitchen to see Feliciano and Feliks singing along to some song.  
"Hey, let's go Feliciano, our shifts over!" I yelled over the radio, and my little brothers head spun around to smile at me.

"Ve! Si, I'll be there in a minute fratello!" Feliciano giggled and skipped behind a few crates, of course where that German probably was.  
A minute later, he finally came around and bounced over towards me, his whole body fucking _glowing_.  
"What made you so happy?" I mumbled, arching an eyebrow at him. Feliciano just giggled and kept bouncing beside me.  
Give him a minute, he'll yell in… 3… 2… 1-

"Ludwig asked me on a date!" My brother burst out, jumping up and clapping his hands together like a swooning school girl. I was in the middle of swallowing some water, and all of it just burst out of my mouth when I heard him.  
"_WHAT?!_ you didn't say yes, did you?" I groaned, slapping my hand against my forehead "of all guys, it has to be the German…"  
"B-But, Ludwig is really, really nice, Roma! He helps me cook and clean, he gives me advice, he listens to me and he's a really good hugger to!"  
I looked over at him, ready to scold him again but his eyes looked so fucking desperate. Groaning again, I turned to not look into his puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me those fucking eyes!" I snarled, but he just kept tugging on my sleeve.  
"But Fratello! Please, please, please with a tomato on top!" Feli giggled at his own joke, but he was instantly back on track but pulling at my sleeve again.  
"Fine!" I barked, crossing my arms "but if he hurts you, you're not stopping me from shooting him to oblivion"  
"Ve! Thank you, Lovino!" Feli cheered and tackled me onto the ground in a tight as-an-anaconda hug.  
"Fucking! Feli –can't –breathe!" I gasped, clawing at the ground desperately. With a loud gasp, he scrambled off me and pulled me back to my feet.  
"You're way too happy for your own good" I sighed, shaking my head.

~ ~ ~  
It was about midnight by the time I was sure my brother was asleep, and then I quickly snuck out of the house. Grabbing the silver phone from my pocket, I pressed my hands against the speed dial and held it to my ear, waiting for the Swiss accent to greet me.  
"Password"  
Ah that's right, I forgot about the password. We never talked to each other without saying the code first.  
"It's either two, six, zero, four or its 'Vash is a dumbass and should know his boss's voice" I snickered, hearing the blonde huff and growl at me.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the last part. Alright boss, who do you need information on?" Vash said half minded, his fingers already tapping against the ancient keyboard.  
"Arthur Kirkland, we got his brother only a few days ago. He doesn't believe the story, and Ivan told me what to do" I mumbled, still ashamed that I was taking orders from someone that I could easily kill.  
After a few seconds of silence, I heard a small, hesitant gasp from the other line.  
"What is it?" I growled, stopping in my tracks. I headed towards an alley and hid behind the corner, keeping out of sight just in case.  
"Ah, Arthur Kirkland… yeah, he lives in the huge black house we always used to egg when we were younger-  
"Really?" I laughed, clutching my stomach as I remembered the time Vash and I had time off when we were nine, and we started pelting the house with eggs. Of course it wasn't Arthur coming out, it was his mother, and she was as angry as a pms-ing lioness.

"Yes really! This is bad, because that means they know us. Anyway, be careful, weird shit has gone on around there. People going in, and never coming out…"  
"Aw don't get all magical unicorn shit over it. Maybe he's a psychopath, we'll find out. Now, I gotta run, Ivan wants it done tonight" I clicked the phone and shoved it into the back of my pants. Sitting back up, I started running. I had to get there soon, because storm clouds were starting to gather over my head.

~ ~ ~  
"Who the fuck sent you guys?" I groaned, looking at Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred and Toris with them. Alfred smiled sheepishly under my glare, but Matthew just cleared his throat.  
"Vash sent us. He said that he didn't care about your ego; he cared about your skin not getting torn. So what do we do boss?" The shy Canadian spoke up. I was surprised with Matthew when I first met him. He seemed to timid and shy to be involved in this stuff, but I soon learnt that he was pretty fast when it came to hockey sticks.  
"You can high tail your ass back to base-

"No can do, Swissy gave the order to the awesome me that we were not to depart unless you did!" Gilbert yelled, and I ended up slamming my palm against his mouth.  
"Shut up you idiot! Do you want him to hear us?" I growled, seeing a look of awkwardness cross his red eyes. Pulling my hand back, I set my mouth back to a frown "and how does Vash have this authority anyway? I'm the leader here; he's only second in command"  
"Yeah, but he said that you should think about your brother. If you die dude, he's a goner. He needs you man, you gotta be careful here" Alfred pipped in, half smiling at me.  
Oh when I see Vash, I'm going to shove one of his guns up his ass and shoot.

"… That bastard" I growled, grinding my teeth together "Fine. Matthew, go find a way we can get in, Alfred, pick this fucking lock, Toris, go take care of any animals on the property and Gilbert…" I looked at the albino with a twisted look on my face. He looked eager and hopeful, bouncing up and down on the spot.  
I couldn't tell him to just stay quiet.  
"You got yourself a weapon?" I murmured, seeing his eyes light up like fireworks.  
"Of course! The awesome me has a… umm…" Gilbert was fishing around his pocket, and pulled out a paperclip innocently "… an awesome paper clip?"  
"… You are on a mission, and what part of your mind told you to not bring a weapon?" I sighed, tapping my foot against the pavement.  
"… If you really want to know, I was too busy checking out Mattie's ass" Gilbert grinned at me, causing me to face palm harder than before.

"You could have at least told me a lie, telling the truth, especially over something as stupid as that, will get you killed. Now, let's try this again. Why don't you have-  
"Got it, sir!" Alfred whispered, shooting the thumbs up at me. Toris and Matthew sneaked inside, along with Alfred waiting at the gate.  
"Take this" I growled, shoving Natalia's knife in his hand. He took the hilt and looked at the knife in awe, his jaw open "better than that fucking paperclip you were going to use. Alfred, stand guard, alright? Stay hidden"  
Alfred nodded quickly so Gilbert and I quickly bolted in, running on the balls of our feet to keep quiet. We avoided the gravel and stayed on the crisp grass, and headed straight for Matthew who was climbing a wall of vines.

"Careful birdie!" Gilbert whispered up, and Matthew nodded without looking back down. I looked at the albino wearily, not sure if this romance would get in the way of our work…  
"Got it, just climb the vines and you'll be able to get in!" Matthew hissed down, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Right, good job Matthew. Come back down and stand guard here, alert us with the whistle if something happens" I mumbled just as his feet hit the ground.  
"Sure, good luck boss, good luck Gil" I rolled my eyes when I saw the Canadian blush when he patted the Germans shoulder, and Gilbert grin and kiss the top of his head.

"No tonsil tennis while we're working" I growled, seeing that they looked like they were about to try and kiss.  
"Right, right, get going!" Matthew giggled, shoving Gilbert towards the vines. I was already half way up before Gilbert even got quarter way. Quickly unclipping the window when I got there, I lifted it up and silently as I could and climbed into the dust and tea smelling house.  
It smelt… ancient. It didn't give a good vibe at all to this dark place…  
When Gilbert crawled through the window, I grabbed his shoulder and pressed my finger to his lips, shaking my head at the same time.  
"Be silent" I whispered faintly into his ear, letting go of his shoulder and started walking down the floorboard hallway. I listened out for any snoring of the sort, and bingo, I heard the distinctive heavy breathing.  
Ever since I was younger I had better hearing than anyone else, and it was the main factor to why I was allowed to join in the first time.  
Turning to the albino again, I pointed at myself, then my ear, and then towards the room that it came from. It was on the far end of the corridor, on the left side.

Gilbert seemed shocked that I could hear something, but he just shrugged it off and followed me. Keeping on our toes, I notice a flicker of candle light underneath the slit of the doorway. He must be asleep at his desk or something.  
I leaned out and gently twisted the door knob, easing it forward. I let myself breath when it didn't start to creak, and I scanned the room. There he was…  
He was slumped against his desk, his eyes closed and those… eyebrows… what?  
What the fuck was with them?  
I tapped my first against my back and pointed at Gilbert, telling him to stick close to me. Creeping forwards, my heart started to beat faster inside my chest.

Why was I so nervous for this?

"Do you want the knife?"

My face paled when Gilbert spoke up, and a groan came from the man only a few inches away from me.  
"Mhm..? what was that…?" The shaggy blonde turned around, and his eyes caught mine "WHAT THE BLOODY-  
"MORON!" I screamed at the German, snapping forwards and grabbing Arthur's hair in my hands and shoving his head against the desk.  
A feral snarl came from Arthur and I snatched the knife away from Gilbert, eyeing him angrily.  
"Grab his hands!" I snapped, and he darted forwards and grabbed the slender hands in his giant ones.

"You're the people that killed my brother! I knew he didn't go on this bloody holiday! You gits, why in the bloody hell compelled you to kill my brother?!" Arthur roared, struggling violently under our grasp.  
"Watch your words you tea guzzler, you're talking to the boss of a much feared mafia gang. Now stay still, I won't make this painful. We can't have the others knowing that your brothers body is rotting somewhere" I grinned, earning a very, very angry growl.  
I held the knife firmer in my hands and tugged Arthur's hair, pulling him right back so that his neck was in plain view for me.  
But something else caught my view. What the fuck did he have in his mouth?  
Was that a fucking toy wand?

"Nortius Expeldom!" Arthur yelled, and a beam of dark brown shot at me straight from the plastic piece of shit. It hit my square in the chest and I was flown back against the wall, my back colliding with the wardrobe.  
"Keep him still!" I barked, shooting forwards to attack him again. But in the same moment, a cloud moved away from the moon, and pale moonlight spread throat the room, hitting against my skin. An icy feeling spread through my veins, and then my heart turned to flame.  
"FUCK!" I shrieked, falling to my knees and gritted my teeth together "G-Gilbert, d-do that fucking whistle! Hurry, get out of here!"  
"But, Boss-  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed falling onto my sides as a shudder ran through my spine, making my arch my back out.  
Gilbert rushed out of the room, and a minute later the pain subsided, but it felt… different.  
"How you feeling, Fido?" Arthur grinned, leaning down to pull my hair up so he could look at me. Hissing through my teeth, I glared at him angrily. I bit my lip to stop the waves of cussing to come out of my mouth, but my tooth sunk straight into my lip, making me yelp.

I fucking-

YELPED.

"W-What the hell did you do to me?" I snarled, swatting his hand away with my…  
What.  
What was this thing, WHERE WAS MY HAND?!  
"Look at yourself!" Arthur snarled, grabbing my arm and throwing me towards the mirror. Catching myself before I could bust the door down, I had a look at my on reflection.  
My eyes widened in horror at what I saw… no, this couldn't be happening…  
There was fur all over my face at this point, and blood stained teeth stuck out from underneath my top lip. My eyes were lemon honey, and my pupils were black slits. I scanned over my arms which also had fur, and then my hands that were… paws of a type. My fingers were shorter, but thinner with coal black claws sticking out from underneath my nails, just like my other hand.

What really bothered me though that I was shorter, and my teeth seemed stubby? Sure, looking past the face that this mother fucker turned me into a wolf hybrid, he turned me into-  
"A fucking wolf _pup?!_" I snarled angrily, my lips wrinkling upwards to bare my short teeth at him "Could you have turned me at least into a full grown mutant? They will never let me hear the end of this back at base" I groaned,  
Arthur doubled back at my reaction, surprised that I was bothered with this instead of what he did to me.  
He let go of my hair, and arched his fucking huge eyebrows at me.  
"What? You're upset that you're not a bloody full wolf, and not the face that I turned you into a wolf in _general? _You Italians are weird-

"Yeah, and smart" I growled, jumping forwards and pinning him to the ground. Arthur frowned and grabbed my shoulders, throwing me off him as if I were a blanket.  
"You're still unsteady on your body you git, you're easier than fighting a fairy. Now get here, it's time I avenged my brother" Arthur snarled, grabbing the knife before and headed towards me.  
"Not on my watch" I growled, pouncing on him again. Before he could throw my off, I dug my claws into his shoulders and threw myself forwards. I kicked of my shoes at the same time, and saw that I had stubby claws as well on my feet.  
I ran down the hallway and launched myself out of the window, closing my eyes and waiting for the impact. For some reason, instinct took over and I stretched my hands out and caught the ground, only a dull throb echoing in my hands this time.

Before I could think about it though, a ball of green fire shot down only a whisker away from me, and I shot forwards in the streets, the rain starting to pour down.

~ ~ ~ ~  
Rain hammered down against the dirty cobble road, the icy needles stabbing into my eyes as I bolted across the road, claws scrabbling up grit at the same time. With my new eyes, I could see better in the night, and I could even smell Arthur. He was around here….  
How could have this happened? What about Feliciano? Would _he_ come after my little brother?  
The thought sent my fur prickling up and my lips wrinkling to bare my teeth. I realised I was in the middle of the road, but I didn't care.  
I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts as a pair of glowing, green eyes caught my attention. A sinister smile crept along his face, and I was confused to why he was grinning like that. I leaned over and checked my body again, looking for anything out of place. Knowing him, he might have placed my balls on my head.  
A type of hum came from beside me, something advancing. Turning around to see what it was, I saw the bright lights of a car coming straight at me.

_HONK, HONK!_

"CAR!" I wailed in terror, and soon I was airborne, blood spilling from my mouth as the car slammed into my ribs, rolling right over my small body.  
I felt the snap of bones crush underneath the tires, but it didn't kill me surprisingly. It would have killed a normal human, but guessing I was half wolf now it didn't make a difference.  
The car screetched to a stop, and I heard a ladies panicked voice. I looked back upwards to see that the greens eyes were gone, but there was a note on the ground.  
_"Till next time, Fido"_  
"Oh my gosh, I'm a murderer! I killed someone, I killed someone! Oh, wait… Oh, oh cherries. You're not human…"  
The woman's voice fluttered beside me, and I looked up at see a girl with short, curly blonde hair look at me with wide green eyes.  
Blushed I looked away from them.

"Well duh, I'm not human" I growled, hissing in pain at the same time. I clutched onto my sides, and slowly struggled upwards into a sitting position. I looked behind me to see if there was blood, but I was greeted with something else.  
I had a fucking tail.  
How fucking amazing.  
"You're half wolf, aren't you? Antonio has told me about those, you guys don't happen unless someone turns you into one. Oh, I bet it was that Arthur fellow; he's the only wizard around here besides Toni! Come on, I'm sure Antonio will help you get back to normal. Oh, and I'll patch you up when you get back as well, get a nice bath-  
"I can't!" I growled, interrupting her blabbering "My brother. I left him. He needs me-  
"Oh fiddle sticks. Why did you leave him, that's not very nice of you-?

"When you know my life story, then you can tell me that what I did wasn't nice" I snapped, starting to get fed up. For fucks sake, I had broken ribs here, and I'm sure that my arm was dislocated.  
"No need to be snappy. Fine, we'll get to Antonio's then you can call him, you're priority at the moment. Come on, get in the car and lie down, I'll do your seatbelt" She murmured, hurrying me up into her car. Groaning in pain, I rested on the side that didn't feel like it was shattered into millions of pieces, and she did the belts up tight so that I could jolt around in the car.  
"My name's Bella by the way, I'm Antonio's assistant" She quickly chattered on, looking behind her shoulder to see if I'd say my name.

"… I'm Lovino. If I can ask, please don't go telling people my name. I'm not exactly… the most loved person in this area" I murmured, nuzzling my head into the seat.  
"I won't ask, it seems like a touchy subject. Anyway, once we get to Antonio's, I'll get everything out for you. I'll get a hot bath ready then we can get your shoulder fixed. Oh! And you can meet Antonio's turtles if you want; they are really quite cute…!"  
I ended up tuning her out, and pressed myself harder into the seat.  
How could I have let this happen…?  
My gang was out by themselves, not sure where I was. My brother was at home, sleeping by himself where it was dangerous…  
And Ivan

I didn't even want to image what would happen…  
Tears ended up fogging my vision as I recalled the threat that he made about my brother If I didn't get this done tonight, and soon I felt my breath being choked up by the thought of his hands on my brother.  
"Stay safe, Feli… Stay safe" I whispered, more tears spilling from my eyes. I hope this Antonio was as nice as Bella set him out to be, I would need his help in more ways than one…


End file.
